goemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebisumaru
Ebisumaru (エビス丸 Ebisumaru): Goemon's longest standing partner and best friend: a surprisingly pudgy Ninja, with an equally puzzling eccentric personality. According to the Mystical Website of Goemon, this character is derived from Nezumi Kozō. (Renamed "Dr. Yang" in the North American release of "Legend Of The Mystical Ninja" for the SNES. In the North American releases of Mystical Ninja: Starring Goemon and Goemon's Great Adventure, his name is correctly translated to Ebisumaru). He normally uses either fans or mallets as weapons. Ebisumaru also has a daughter named Mao, according to the Mystical Website of Goemon Personal Information Name: Ebisumaru Hometown: Edo Occupation: Ninja Self Given Title: Ninja of Justice Weapon of Choice: Fue, Shiryuken Other Proficient Weapons: Hand Fan, Bombs, Yo-yo, Gymnastic Ribbon, Gymnastic ball, Gymnastic pin, Mallet, Hola-Hoop, Festive Sign Paddle, Megaphone, Extenable Boxing Glove, Frying Pan, Piko Piko Hammer, Giant Spatula Plunger Speciality Ninjutsu: Rifuru (Ninja Technique) Harisen Air Glider Hip Jump Chibi Ebi Hip Jump Poison Mist Heroine Techique Backround A self proclaimed "Ninja of Justice," Ebisumaru once roamed the country doing good deeds under the alias "Nezumi-Kozo" (aka The Rat Kid).In a fateful encounter, Ebisumaru would meet Goemon. Learning of Goemon's rightous path, Ebisumaru decided to tag along and aid in Goemon's cause. To this day Ebisumaru can be found in Edo living at Goemon's house.Where some people say they "follow the beat of a different drummer," Ebisumaru takes that saying one step further by "following the beat of his own drum." Ebisumaru is a whimsical and carefree person by nature. His favorite hobby can easily said to be eating, as his pudgy appearance suggests. Ebisumaru currently holds the record for dango consumption at Akindo's Teahouse. In one sitting at this, his favorite Teahouse, Ebisumaru consumed a whopping 200 plates! Although irresponsible and obnoxious at times, Ebisumaru has proven to be a formidable partner and a great help to Goemon. In a constant trend later on in the series, Ebisumaru has proven to be very versitile, wielding a variety of different household items as weapons. Everything from Hoola Hoop to Aerobic Dance Ribbon, he always seem to carry just the right item with him on whatever journey he goes on. Also among his talents, Ebisumaru is inexplicitly popular among women. It is from this that Ebisumaru belives himself to be a man peerless in appearance, much to the dismay of his friends. It has been recently revealed that Ebisumaru is a father of a baby girl named Mao. Who was Neaumi Kozo His name was Nezumi kozo. This name was just a nick name, but I don't know the exact name. 'Nezumi' allows 'rat', 'kozo' allows 'boy, guy, etc.' Similarly to Goemon, he was known as also a 'righteous thief' on edo era, and he is popular amoung us like Goemon. It is said that he stole the money of 3,121.2ryo in his life. 'Ryo' was a denomination at that time. 1ryo corresponds to about 80,000 yen, so 3,121ryo allows 249,780,000yen. External links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganbare_Goemon http://www.page.sannet.ne.jp/s-koshi/misc/goemon2.html http://www.goemon.info/ganbare/good/ebisumaru.shtml